Lovely Complex
by Echo Elric
Summary: A one-shot love story...Haruhi had the love rejection and now THINKS she's strong. But when a certain blonde Host comes, will she have to break out of her shell? TamakixHaruhi (SECRETS ABOUT THE FANFIC ARE NOW UP!)
1. Love before

A one-shot story requested by one of my blog friends! :)

She wanted this story to be in dedication to her school-mate, code named "FineLove"

This is for you, FineLove, as a celebration of your passion for Ouran High School! :3

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was fascinating. That was Haruhi's first thought about Tamaki. Ever since that day when she stumbled upon the Host Club, she felt like leaving immediately. For she wasn't THAT type of girl. She was a more settle, easy-going lazy heroine that never meant to be in the spotlight.<p>

So it was natural that she thought that she wouldn't fall in love.

This was something Haruhi was able to avoid all her life.

Ok, well, not ALL her life. She DID had a crush during her last year of Elementary. He was a cute, little brown haired boy that had matching brown eyes. He was a funny looking kid, for every time he smiled, his upper right missing tooth would show. It was a cute sight, but it was still funny. But he had been made fun of because of this permanent feature-but he never gave up. He always stood up to those kids and showed how cool he was-and that intrigued young Haruhi.

It didn't take her long to feel as if she admired him. So on Valentines Day, she took the boot; she sent him a card.

But the response was horrible.

_I don't like you like that..._

_Love isn't...really my thing..._

_Opening up to someone is INDEED a difficult thing to do...but...that was..._

_Very awkward, for I think of you as a friend._

_Even though this is a rejection..._

_You shouldn't give up on love!_

_Obviously, it WILL come your way someday!_

_Understand me? _

_P.S., Thanks for the chocolate! :)_

Haruhi wiped her tears from her eyes. She never felt so...hurt in her life. A female class-mate that was behind her the whole time read the letter secretly, and turned around to the other kids, and yelled, "Hey! Everyone! Haruhi just got rejected!"

Everyone in the class turned towards Haruhi, pointed their finger, and sang, "HAHA! HARUHI GOT A CR~~USH! BUT SHE GOT REJECT~~ED!"

Haruhi couldn't stop the flow of tears from running down her face. She looked to the far left of the classroom and set her sight on the brown haired boy. He looked back at her at first with a sad smile, but then turned away. Haruhi tried to say something to defend herself from the singing-hell, even something to at least hurt the boy that hurt her. But she couldn't. Her voice felt trapped-as if it couldn't come back to her.

What the hell...the TEACHER was even singing the horrible lyrics of the hurtful song.

So she dashed out of the classroom. She ran back home to her father and mother-the ONLY place where she felt safe. She cried to them her situation. She was crying so much that her mother placed her in another school.

Ouran High School, huh? A rich school. At least she wouldn't recognize anyone from there from her last school.

That didn't matter anyways. She was SURE she was stronger now. She kept that rejection letter ever since, always going back to it every time she felt like crying or that she thought someone was "cute."

It reminded her of what she went through.

And it told her to never make that mistake again.

* * *

><p>But this was different. She was one of those people that judges before she gets to know something-so when she saw the tall blond male that was beautifully groomed from head to toe, she made her decision as to how she would see him for the rest of her stay:<p>

Annoying.

He could ramble on and ON about "royal" procedures and how he was proud of his Host Club. But Haruhi thought that it was the most annoying, repetitive thing ever to man-kind. And when she noticed that the WHOLE Host Club members found out her true gender, it was odd that Tamaki didn't catch on very quickly. This made another judgement upon the prince.

Dumb.

Finally! He found out that she was a **fe**male! But wait-he's starting to act..._strange..._

Like he's taking Haruhi too...lightly. _Is this because he now knows that she is a girl? Well, should it even matter?_ Haruhi thought one day by herself. She gazed out the window and to the dawning sun. _The sun..._she thought. _It's a yellowish color...that reminds me of Senpai..._

Haruhi felt her face flush with a tint of red. She shook her head. _Why am I thinking about him so much?! What's so SPECIAL about him?! He's an annoying, dumb blond that grows MUSHROOMS in my closet! Come ON! HE MAKES **HAMSTER HOMES!**__So why am I so..._

Haruhi felt her chest and closed her eyes as she felt her heartbeat race and thump violently.

_Why am I so deeply in love with him...?_

* * *

><p>Haruhi sighed in exhaustion. She felt a little sick-thinking so much about Tamaki and trying to deny her uncontrollable thoughts was tiresome. Haruhi stood up from the table and grabbed her suitcase backpack, and headed towards the door.<p>

_**BAM!**_

Suddenly, a tall figure ran right into Haruhi, knocking her over to the ground. She sat up and groaned as she felt the back of her head. She looked up with irritated eyes.

"Hey! Watch where your-"

Haruhi's voice stopped abruptly as a hand was offered in her face.

"S-sorry, Dear."

Haruhi immediately knew who she'd bumped into. And it was the LAST person she needed to see when she was love sick at the moment. Haruhi sighed before grabbing the hand. Tamaki's hand pulled the girl with grace as he smiled warmly.

"Are you ok, my Princess?"

Haruhi nodded, blushing madly. She finally gained the courage to look up at her crush.

Ah, his beautiful golden strands fell perfectly over half of his face. And...that loving smile made Haruhi calm down and comfortable. She wanted to kiss him, oh yes-she REALLY wanted to! But what if...what if Tamaki...didn't like her back?

Haruhi's heart started to race again. Her head started to spin and her mouth barely moved. It was...just like before-in her classroom when she read the letter. _No...this can't be happening..._ she thought as she tried to move her lips.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side, completely lost. He asked, in his sweet toned out voice, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Haruhi finally found out how to speak again. "Uh...Oh! Yeah...thank you, Tamaki." she stuttered.

Tamaki's eyebrow went up. _Did she noticed that she used my name instead of her usual "Senpai" nickname...? _Tamaki patted Haruhi on the head. "Well, it's good to know my daughter is ALL~~RIGHT!" He said with his puppy face all victorious.

Haruhi frowned. She bowed her head to hide her face from her growing frustration. _What does Tamaki think of me...just as a...daughter...?__  
><em>

Tamaki, who didn't noticed the sudden change in Haruhi's mood, waved. "Alright, Princess.! I'm going to go and head on home. You should too, my dear, for it's getting late." And with that, Tamaki brushed his hair back a little, and turned around.

Haruhi quickly grabbed Tamaki's wrist. "W-Wait! T-Tamaki..." she said purposelessly loud. She blushed. _Darnnit! Why did I stop him?! What am I gonna say?! ARGH! I can be so stupid sometimes..._

Tamaki turned around. "Yes, Sweetie?"

Haruhi squeezed tighter. "Um..." Haruhi looked up at Tamaki full-faced with a red beat flush on her face. "W-WHAT DO YOU THINK O-OF ME?!"

Tamaki blinked. "Hm? What are you..." His voice trailed off as his eyes became wide in realization. Haruhi frowned, and loosened her grip on the wrist. She sighed, embarrassed. "N-never mind...just...pretend I never said anything..."

Tamaki was stunned, but he soon smiled warmly.

"Hey. Wanna here a joke...?" he said in a sweet, low voice.

Haruhi looked up, furious that Tamaki really DID pretend he didn't hear her almost confess her feelings. But she still played along, thinking only that the worse could happen.

"*Sigh*...sure..."

Tamaki turned around completely in front of Haruhi and cupped his hand gently on Haruhi's reddened cheek.

"Knock knock."

Haruhi was hesitant, but she reluctantly replied, "H-how's there...?"

Tamaki grinned even wider and stepped closer.

"Marry."

Haruhi, being the dense girl she always been, asked mindlessly, " 'Marry', who-MPH!"

Haruhi's voice was cut off by the soft lips that touched hers. The warm taste went through her like silk as she embraced Tamaki. He's...kissing me...we are REALLY kissing... Haruhi delightedly thought. So...he...loves me...? Her last thought floated out of her head as her concentration went back to the tender kiss. They had a playful battle with their tongues-trying to win. But Haruhi soon gave up, letting Tamaki's warm tongue slide on her lips and gain access inside her mouth. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth-and every time Haruhi moaned when Tamaki went over a tender spot, he would go over it again, loving the noises he could make Haruhi make.

The kiss was put to a stop with the smack of the lips. Cold air swept pass Haruhi's lips as her lips disconnected the warmth of the kiss. Haruhi was disappointed for a moment, but smiled happily when Tamaki hugged her tightly-as if he would never let go. She DIDN'T WANT him to let go. She wanted to stay in Heaven for just a little while more.

"_Marry me._" Tamaki whispered in Haruhi's ear.

* * *

><p>~~End<p>

Hoped you enjoyed! :)

And have a cookie~! :3


	2. SECRET 1 REVEALED!

_**THINGS THAT YOU HAVE **__**DEFINITELY**__** OVERLOOKED IN THIS FANFICTION!**_

I know you did-because I kept it a secret (teehee)

You- "What are you talking about Ayame?"

Me- "Well, you see, I have some secrets that are...secret...and you NEVER would have seen it if you have read it"

You- "WELL ON WITH IT, GIRL! :("

Me- OK OK! Geez... -_-

1. **"The boy with the brown eyes and brown hair" **

Yes, I am referring to the boy in Haruhi's "elementary" school that supposedly sent that note. If you read the alternate manga, then you would have seen the exact boy.

But I doubt you did, unless you live in Japan and bought the alternate copy for 10,000,000 yen. It is VERY hard to get and very expensive for you all, because that amount of yen is equivalent to at least $98,230.

The boy in the story was shown sitting behind Haruhi when she was in school, assumingly in elementary of her 3rd or 4th year (2nd or 3rd grade)

Then every day during recess, she would keep glancing over at the boy and giving vivid details of his personality and appearance.

Then, on Haruhi's calendar, the day "February 14th" is highlighted with pretty hearts and pink and red all over. And for Japan, February 14th is Valentines Day for men (March 12th is Valentine's Day for woman)

And then Haruhi was shown wishing herself luck with a pink note and placing it in a locker labeled "887" on February 13th.

Then a few chapters later, a boy with brown features approached the locker and took out a similar colored note from his locker. And guess what locker he was at?

887.

Yep, so Haruhi had a crush that no one knew about in the alternate mangaka.

* * *

><p>2. <strong>"Stay in Heaven for a little while longer"<br>**

There was a line near the end (or at the end) that stated;

_"She DIDN'T WANT him to let go. She wanted to stay in Heaven for just a little while more."_

The line, 'She wanted to stay in Heaven' was actually referring, once again, to the alternate mangaka.

In the alternate, *WARNING ALL CHRISTIANS* that she did not believe in God or Heaven.

She even called him "useless at 'that' time" (assumingly when she was refused of the Valentine's gift)

And throughout the mangaka, she always referred Tamaki as her "bright and shining armor"

And then it dramatically changed to "bright and shining angel"

So even though she refused to say that Heaven and God was real, she thought Tamaki of an angel.

But when she married Tamaki at the end of the mangaka...

...her wedding was in a church.

And the last lines where;

_"We are one, we love each other_

_We had laughs (shows the Hitachii twins)_

_and we cried (shows Mitsukuni going away in a college uniform)_

_We had a lot of serious moments (shows Mori smiling and Kyoya adjusting his glasses)_

_But we all we a family (shows everyone in the Host club in a few pictures together from some episodes in the Anime)_

_Me and my Savior is good once again_

_I live in Heaven now._

_And I overcame my past _

_And me and my angel lived happily ever after"_

WOAH WOAH WOAH, hold it!

Me and my Savior is good once again; I live in Heaven now...does that mean Haruhi is Christian again?

And if you saw an Anime Yoho Conference, then you would have gotten a chance to find out from Haruhi's new voice actor if she was Christian.

And the voice actor said, "yes".

And after those two lines, she says that she "overcame her past"

So the brown haired boy had something to do with Haruhi's beginning disbelief in Christianity.

* * *

><p>3. "<strong>The return note of refusal"<strong>

The saddest event in this FanFic has got to be the note that the brown haired boy wrote back to Haruhi in cause of her Valentine.

But it was revealed in the mangaka that the boy loved Haruhi back.

Remember the girl that looked over Haruhi's shoulder and read the note and started that terrible song and had the class join her?

In the mangaka, her name is revealed to be Lotus.

I did some research on her name, and I got no where.

So I tried translating her name into Japanese, but I had no idea what ethnicity (e.x: German, French) her name was in.

But I looked up ancient times Buddhism, and guess what her name means?

"Renge"

REMEMBER THE CHARACTER NAMED RENGE FROM OHSHC?! THE ONE WHO HAD A CRUSH ON HARUHI?!

Yeah, so in the mangaka, she was the brown haired boy's lover (they always held hands)

But she was controlling in their little "romance". She made him do EVERYTHING!

And what do you think she felt when Haruhi left him a Valentine's note?

Yep, you guessed it.

So she made him write a refusal. And she staged THE WHOLE THING UP TO LAUGH AT HARUHI...

...IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS! Seriously?!

But something was too fishy when I was reading the note. How can that boy love Haruhi but not love Lotus, but let himself surrender to Lotus and write such an embarrassing note and let her do that?

Well, I have an explanation for that, too.

But I will stop here, I know I am probably rambling. So in the next chapter, I will reveal the secret about the note that the boy wrote to Haruhi.

Stay awesome, everyone! :D

~~Ayame


	3. SECRET 2 REVEALED!

_**THINGS THAT YOU HAVE DEFINITELY OVERLOOKED IN THIS FANFICTION! PT.2!**_

Things that you know for sure so far:

A.) Haruhi likes the boy with brown hair

B.) The boy likes her back.

C.) But Lotus is his lover

D.) Haruhi sends him a Valentine

E.) Lotus becomes jealous

F.) Lotus makes the boy write a hateful note back

G.) She stages Haruhi and everyone laughs at her (POOR HARUHI!)

H.) Haruhi stops believing in God (for some odd reason that I can't figure out yet)

I.) And she also gives up on love

J.) And that you notice that this list is so freaking long

Now for the note...

The note said as following:

_I don't like you like that..._

_Love isn't...really my thing..._

_Opening up to someone is INDEED a difficult thing to do...but...that was..._

_Very awkward, for I think of you as a friend._

_Even though this is a rejection..._

_You shouldn't give up on love!_

_Obviously, it WILL come your way someday!_

_Understand me?_

_P.S., Thanks for the chocolate! :)_

Ouch. That has got to hurt.

When I was reading this in the mangaka, I was wondering, "what is wrong with this?"

It seems strange, don't you think? "Love isn't really my thing"?! But Lotus is your lover, right?!

And it's weird how he says, don't give up on love, because it will come your way.

AND WHAT IS WITH UNDERSTAND ME?!  
>I was MEGA confused as to why the letter was written this way. It was unlikely and stupid to be honest.<p>

But then something clicked.

I saw the sideways smiley face. Yes, in the mangaka, the smiley face was TO THE SIDE, just like how you see it right now: :)

I was like, what the hell? The note was clearly not typed, because in one of the chapters, it showed Lotus over the boy's shoulder watching him write the letter so he wouldn't put in something she wouldn't like.

So why was the smile SIDEWAYS?!

There was a man named Thornton, Arland (Arland is his first name) who believed that people can read fluently sideways. He even developed a (boring) book about his expertise.

And I was able to read the book (Although it was SUPER LONG because I made a mistake and read the uncut version at over 900 PAGES!)

One of the quotes were:

_"The world has always been upside down. Everyone thinks that the world is either upside down or upside alone. I believe that it is neither "upside down" or "inside out". I see it sideways, or uneven. {Some} People have even attempted to walk sideways, but I say not to be {afraid}, because although we cannot LIVE sideways, let us READ sideways._

_~~"Reading History Sideways; Melancholy 7 (Thornton) _

Yeah...so basically he says, "The world is crazy, but I just made things crazier-why not read sideways instead of reading upside down or regularly?"

So lets apply this to the note. All of the underline words are the first words of the sentence if it was flipped:

_I don't like you like that..._

_Love isn't...really my thing..._

_Opening up to someone is INDEED a difficult thing to do...but...that was..._

_Very awkward, for I think of you as a friend._

_Even though this is a rejection..._

_You shouldn't give up on love!_

_Obviously, it WILL come your way someday!_

_Understand me?_

_P.S., Thanks for the chocolate! :)_

So our words, 'I; Love; Opening; Very; Even; You; Obviously; Understand; and P.S.;' are our only clues.

First of all, P.S. is really not a word, so we can exclude that.

And then, I tried jumbling the words up to see if I could make a sentence.

...ok EPIC FAIL! XD

But then I noticed something VERY peculiar.

Look at the first letter of those words and see if you can see what I see:

I

Love

Opening

Very

Even

You

Obviously

Understand

Now lets remove the other letters and leave the remaining underlined letters there:

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

"I LOVE YOU"! O.o

I was so baffled. And to tell you the truth, I was a little creeped out.

But then it all made sense (Ok, for me at the time, it was very confusing, but WHATEVER!)

The boy didn't necessarily "give in", he just left in a hidden message for Haruhi.

But I guess she didn't see it (Hell, I DIDN'T EVEN SEE IT AT FIRST!)

But I guess the boy isn't really all that bad, and he is less of a jerk than I thought he was.

But don't you agree that he should have made an EASIER TO CATCH ON message?

I'm sorry...that's just me...

I hope you all enjoyed, and I appreciate you for reading this! :D

YOUR SO FREAKING AWESOME!

I'm sorry this was revealed earlier-the puzzle was really hard and I am suppose to be on a week long break from FanFiction

But hey, I am on FanFiction RIGHT NOW!(ANOTHER EPIC FAIL)

Toodles! And enjoy a cookie~! :D


End file.
